


Tsukki x Yamaguchi

by VanessalovesBL



Category: Yamaguchi and tsukishima
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessalovesBL/pseuds/VanessalovesBL
Summary: Hinata walks in on tsukki and yama snogging, he just wanted some food.. THIS IS NOT CANON. Sorry if i made mistakes, this is my first time making something like this haha.. Please tell me what Haikyu ships you want!!
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Kageyama gives Hinata a glare, sending him trembling.

“If you want me to keep tossing to you,” Kageyama grumbles, “you better get something to eat. Nekoma High can hear your belly grumble.” 

They had stayed in the gym after practice had finished, trying to get Hinata receives better. He had skipped lunch, practicing with Sugawara, and did not have any dinner yet, meaning Hinata was starving.

Hinata glares back at him and yells, “Give me your tosses, I want to hit the ball!” Hinata goes wide-eyed and shuffles a few fast steps backwards as his setter slowly takes a few steps towards him. 

“Y-Yeah! M-Maybe I should go and eat hahaha!” Hinata stutters as he backs up more. ‘Scary! To think I like him!’ Hinata thought as he ran off to steal some food from the club room. Kageyama shakes his head once as he leaves to go slurp angrily on his juice. 

As Hinata enters the club room he softly closes the door, humming quietly to himself. He walked a few steps until he heard a whimper coming from the other side of the club room and stopped mid-step. 

He looked over and saw tsukki kiss yamaguchi’s. For some reason he couldn’t stop staring at them as the blonde leaned his head back only to have it shoved back towards a blushing yamaguchi. He parted his lips as Tsukki lightly gripped his hair, sliding his tongue in. 

For a second, Hinata imagined that the two kissing lovers were Kageyama and himself. He jumped back, hitting the shelf behind him and causing a loud CRASH.  
Tsukki sprang back and looked at Hinata wide-eyed, followed by a shocked yamaguchi. While Yamaguchi's face filled with relief after seeing it was Hinata who caught them, Tsukki’s face was furious.

“S-S-Sorry!” Hinata stutters, “I-I didn’t know you guys were here! I-I should have k-knocked, S-Sorry!” He bows low.

Yamaguchi puts his hand softly on Tsukki’s arm. “He did not mean to,” he whispers to the tall blonde. He looked down at the freckled face and his face softened abit.

“Tsk. Get out of here.” Tsukki said, wrapping his arm around Yamaguchi’s waist and burying his head in his neck.

“Y-Yes, of course!” Hinata replies with, running out of the room, almost tripping at the door. 

He started walking home with Kageyama when his belly started rumbling again. ‘Oh shoot!’ He thought, ‘I forgot to get something to eat!’ Kageyama stops and stares at him.  
“I thought I said to grab something to eat.” 

“I-I did! But uh.. I um” Hinata stumbled around to find an excuse that he did not get any food because his two teammates were making out. “I spaced out and forgot!” He finally got out. 

Kageyama looked like he had seen through the lie until he said, “Stop spacing out, you need to focus.”

“Y-Yeah!” 

Relieved that Kageyama did not pressure anymore, he rode his bike up the hill, longing for his bed.


	2. Hinata x Oikawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it! I'm trying to make the chapters longer.

**_Kageyama’s POV_ **

_ Tsk! When will these lies stop!  _ Kageyama thought. The rumors that have been going around that he had gotten himself a girlfriend from out of school caused many girls to come up to him and ask him questions like, “What school does your girlfriend attend,” and “What does your girlfriend look like!”

He had left when another group of girls started walking his way and went out of the school building entirely. He went to a vending machine and pushed the two buttons for some juice.

He started slurping his juice when he suddenly jumped when he heard a loud “HWAHHH!” and a loud THUMP of a ball hitting the ground. He whipped his head over to the left and saw a short tangerine point his fingers at a brunette with triumph in his eyes. 

He almost immediately noticed the light blue and white school uniform that was at the end of Hinata’s fingertip and scowled.  _ What is  _ he _ doing here… and what is that boke doing with him? _

“That was amazing!” Hinata exclaimed, jumping up and down in excitement. “Teach me, teach me! I wanna be like you, Oikawa-san!”

He watched as the two continuously practiced volleyball, a little hurt that he did not come get him to practice with. 

**_Hinata’s and Oikawa’s POV_ **

Oikawa has been practicing with Hinata for almost two weeks and over the time he has seen the Great King as more of a friend than an enemy on the court. Today, Oikawa has been teaching the first-year a serve other than the regular one he always does. 

“It’s not that hard, shrimpy,” Oikawa started, Hinata made a pouting face at the nickname, “just place your body like this.” Oikawa made his arm holding the ball go straight and bent slightly at the waist and brought his free hand at a right angle behind him. Hinata tried his best to copy his position. 

“No, you’re too far back.” He moved his body forward. “Now you’re too far forward,” Oikawa sighed. He went behind Hinata and placed his hands on his waist. The bottom part of his hand touched Hinata’s belly where his shirt had lifted. Hinata’s heart sped up a bit and he sucked in his breath. Oikawa glanced at him sideways and smirked.

_ Why don’t we have fun while we’re practicing hmm..  _ Oikawa thought.

Oikawa slowly lifted one of his hands, slightly dragging it across his chest, and grabbed his arm, straightening it out. He made it so he was flushed to Hinata’s backside. He felt Hinata press back into him and he tightened his grip on his waist.

“Oikawa-san…” Hinata mumbled, blush rising into his cheeks. Whenever his heart skipped a beat when Oikawa practiced with him, he always thought it was because he loved volleyball so much. He never thought he could have feelings for the official setter of Aobajōsai High School.

“Yes, Hinata?” He grounded out and nuzzled his head into Hinata’s neck. 

He wasn’t sure if Hinata was still breathing so he kissed his neck and sucked on it. He heard a light thump on the ground as the volleyball slid from his grasp. He felt hands grip his wrists and the neck below him bent slightly to give him more range of his neck.

“Mm.. O-Oikawa...” He spun Hinata around quickly and cupped his face. He leaned forwards but Oikawa held him in place. “Oikawa-san?” 

“Call me by my first name,” He whispered in his ear, looking at the slightly bruised mark already forming on his neck, feeling possessive of a boy that amazed him in so many ways. “A-Are you sure?” 

Oikawa nipped at his bottom lip, and Hinata took that as a yes. “Tōru,” Hinata breathed out his name and the taller boy brought his face down next to the shorters’ one.

“Tōru,” Hinata said again, making Oikawa drift his eyes closed.

“Tōru… please kiss me,” Hinata said quietly and firmly. He didn’t get much time to think about what he just said as a pair of soft lips met his. 

At first neither of them moved, they just stood there for a few seconds, holding onto each other, lips pressed against one anothers. Hinata’s eyes fluttered shut as he licked the setter’s lips. Slowly, Oikawa pulled Hinata’s body closer to him and deepened the kiss and slid his tongue in. 

Hinata ran his hands up the setter’s chest while the other boy ran one of his hands up and down his back while the other gripped his waist. For Hinata, kissing Oikaw- Tōru felt like when his hand hit the ball but he felt the tingling sensation everywhere. 

Hinata and Oikawa kissed until it was dark, their hands roamed each other's bodys, until they finally broke apart. 

**_Kageyama’s POV_ **

Kageyama had sat against the machine and waited until Hinata left. When the two idiots started to kiss he felt a sharp ping in his heart.  _ What if this distracts him from volleyball  _ was one of his main thoughts, but somewhere in his mind he knew that he was jealous. He wanted to be able to kiss Hinata. After all, he was  _ his  _ teammate. 

When the two of them broke apart it was well past nightfall. Kageyama followed after the two boys who laughed while walking and watched as Oikawa held his hand. He got so jealous.

_ He _ wanted to hold Hinata's hand. 

_ He _ wanted to kiss Hinata.

_ He  _ wanted to make Hinata blush.

_ He  _ wanted to make the air-head smile and giggle his name.

When Hinata and Oikawa had stopped, Kageyama had noticed that it was Hinata’s home. He watched from across the street as the two of them walked into Hinata’s house before leaving.

_ At least he’s happy. _ Kageyama thought as he strolled his way to his own house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what Haikyuu ships i should do and the mistakes i make!


	3. Hinata x Kenma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines day!!

**Kenma’s POV**

Kenma paced back and forth after getting a short email from Hinata saying that he was coming over and staying the night. He was talking to Kuroo on the phone and the raven-haired male made Kenma promise to confess to Hinata about his feelings. He was sure that he liked him back with how he touched his arm when he laughed, giggled at all the oh-so-clear expressions he made, and often found the sunshine staring at him with a look that with pure wanting on his face. 

Hinata wanted to come over to play games, an innocent request that he shouldn’t be so worked over about. He just got home from volleyball practice when he got the message. He needed a shower badly and it would take some time for Hinata to come over. He got his clothes and headed to the shower. 

**Hinata’s POV**

Hinata knocked on Kenma’s door. When no one answered he slipped through the door. He has a key so he can come and go whenever. The faint sound of a shower ringed in Hinata’s ears as he walked upstairs to Kenma’s room. He took a seat on his bed, waiting for Kenma to get done. 

He went to the bed, laid down and closed his eyes, hoping to rest a bit before staying up most of the night. He was just drifting off to sleep when he barely heard the bathroom door open and felt the sizzling heat come out of the room, or the yelling-whisper of his name. 

The bed shifted beneath Hinata, and after a short while he felt something press into his waist. Hinata’s eyes flew open when he felt soft fingers graze the skin underneath the bottom of his shirt. Soft brown eyes meet blazing golden ones, filled with wanting. Kenma was sitting on Hinata’s waist and was playing with the bottom of his shirt, where his eyes were now.

Hinata tried to meet Kenma’s eyes again but he kept his head low to hide the blush. Slowly, he sat up and wrapped his arms around Kenma’s waist, surprising both of them. Kenma looked up his nose to meet the other boy's eyes, and the boy staring back. 

They did not know which one started first, but within seconds their lips were on each other. At first it was innocent and soft, but it slowly gained speed making the kiss turn deeper and so innocent as Kenma pressed Hinata down onto his bed. Hinata’s wrists were pinned on either side of his head while Kenma trailed kisses from his mouth to his neck, sucking slightly. Arching his back, Hinata pressed into Kenma and he pressed back.

After some adventurous minutes of hands and mouths roaming the other, Kenma flopped onto his bed, dragging Hinata into his chest who just smiled and snuggled into him. As a yawning Hinata drifted into a deep sleep, Kenma pulled the blankets across them and pulled the sleepy head towards him. 

**Kenma’s POV**

He laid with Hinata curled so protective around him, as if he might vanish and this would just be another dream he had. Playing with his wild hair, Kenma watched his lips as he snored silently. He rubbed his finger across the lips that were just on his. He could kiss Hinata for days, and would have if he hadn’t noticed the bags under his eyes before he climbed on him. 

Putting all thoughts aside for another time, Kenma laid his head on his pillow and fell asleep holding the sunshine that makes his life so much better.


End file.
